The memory of a bite
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: Natsu ha tenido que sufrir la separación del amor de su vida hace miles de años y hoy, hoy, por cuestiones del destino se ha encontrado con ella de nuevo.
**Cuestiones del destino.**

Pues bien, _las cosas no pasan solo porque sí, todo tiene una razón_ , o al menos eso era lo que decía su madre. Casi podía recordar la simpática sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando se lo decía, aquella imagen casi la hiso sollozar mientras intentaba de buenas a primeras acelerar el paso. Ella sabía, ella lo había previsto de antemano, sabía que no era buena idea, de hecho, fue un pésima idea salir a altas horas de la noche y caminar hacia su departamento completamente sola en una calle poco transitada. Técnicamente se puso un letrero de neón sobre su cabeza pidiendo que la asaltaran.

En verdad, muy inteligente Lucy.

Ahora, mientras era observada, se maldecía internamente al no aceptar el aventón que Loke le había ofrecido. Ella quería evitar seguir dándole alas al pobre chico, pero ahora mismo se arrepentía de su decisión. No era exactamente una mujer fuerte, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre defensa personal, era más débil que una mosca, era más seguro que si no conseguía escabullirse del desconocido, estaría perdida.

Pero tampoco era toda su culpa, no tenía más opción que trabajar horas extras para seguir adelante. Después de la devastadora muerte de su madre, que no solo acabó con ella, sino que, destruyó a su padre, es como si ambos hubieran muerto el mismo día. Su padre, Jude, un señor respetado, inteligente y culto, enloqueció y cayó por un vació llenó de hostilidad y apuestas sin sentido que terminaron con toda la fortuna Heartfilia, bueno, con casi toda. Pero aun así, como si no fuera suficiente, su padre siguió apostando aun cuando habían perdido casi todo. No tuvo más opción que vender las pocas pertenencias para pagar las deudas. Quedándose en la calle. Dejó el instituto, cuidó de su descuidado y descarrilado padre hasta su fatídico día de muerte. Estaba sola en el mundo, ya nadie la esperaba detrás de su puerta, aprendió de la mala forma a vivir por su cuenta en este mundo hostil. Ha ido de trabajo a trabajo. Ser mesera nunca estuvo en sus planes de futuro, pero oye, dan una muy buena paga y no es como si pudiera quejarse en este momento.

El problema no era el trabajo, logró encariñarse con su trabajo, los clientes eran relajados y amables, sus compañeros eran divertidos y su jefe era buena onda, el problema eran los horarios. Los horarios eran de turno nocturno, pero eran los que más costeaban dinero, y aunque su departamento no estaba muy lejos del establecimiento, la zona por la que debía pasar cada noche era sacada de una película de suspenso, vació, oscuro y desolado. Todas las noches es así por aquí, pero ahora, especialmente ahora, pareciera que todo el mundo en la ciudad se puso de acuerdo para no transitar esta zona. Y no es como si ella pudiera darse el lujo de pedir un taxi todos los días. Correría como loca en cualquier momento.

Siempre había escuchado historias de gente a su alrededor que han sido víctimas de asaltos, en el mejor de lo casos, solo te despojaban de cosas de valor. Ella, aun en su situación, sabía que las cosas materiales podían reemplazarse. Deseaba con todo su corazón que esta persona solo quisiera sus cosas materiales. Desgraciadamente, también ha escuchado historia sobre psicópatas, desapariciones y violaciones violentas.

Lucy apretó los dientes y sus manos se empuñaron sobre la correa de su mochila para evitar el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar los pasos pesados y rápidos de la persona que estaba detrás de ella, podía sentir como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Buscó con la mirada hacia una salida de escape, podría ser una tontería salir corriendo si es que el desquiciado tenía un arma. Pero, ¿Qué le quedaba?

La tensión estaba comiéndose a Lucy viva, podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, dolía, sentía que podría salirse por su garganta en cualquier momento. La calle estaba tan sola y silenciosa que podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos del corazón y su respiración entrecortada.

Lucy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que aquel hombre comenzó a seguirla, simplemente apareció de la nada y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que solo eran las únicas dos personas en el lugar. Ella miraba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro solo para percatarse que el desconocido seguía ahí, sin tal descaro, siguiéndola. Si no tuviera ese sombrero que le cubría la cara podría asegurar que el hombre tenía una sínica sonrisa. Hoy en día, la ciudad de Magnolia estaba en crisis, extrañas desapariciones han sido el problema de la policía, simples desapariciones mayormente de mujeres jóvenes. Estas mujeres desaparecían, como si solo las hubieran borrado del mapa. Y ahora ella posiblemente sería la próxima.

Lucy se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando una sombra alta se apareció frente a ella a unos veinte metros debajo de un poste de luz que parpadeaba señal del mal funcionamiento y que solo logró crear una imagen terrorífica. Lucy se congeló al instante cuando dejó de escuchar lo pasos detrás de ella, giró con lentitud solo para percatarse que el hombre detrás de ella ya no estaba.

Lucy frunció el ceño mientras sentía una ráfaga fría tocar su cuello. Volvió a girarse hacia el hombre en cuestión de segundos solo para encontrarse al mismo hombre ahora parada a ella a solo unos centímetros.

El hombre la tomó del cuello antes de que Lucy pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, con una fuerza descomunal la levanto sin ningún problema por encima del suelo. Lucy, presa del pánico y el terror, colocó sus manos sobre la muñeca del lunático en un intento desesperado por escapar de su agarre tan firme como el acero.

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Lucy, pero el miedo no le permitía pensar, ni siquiera podía pensar en la situación. Su cerebro le gritaba desenfrenado que huyera, pero, ¿Cómo huyes de un hombre con la fuerza de un animal?

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno.

En su desesperación, se percató de que el hombre no era en realidad un hombre, al menos no uno normal. Su piel era pálida como el papel y había venas rojas sobresaliendo de esta, sus ojos eran rojos y bestiales. Un demonio. Un verdadero demonio con dientes afilados.

La garganta de Lucy se cerró incapaz de pedir ayuda, ya no estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo, todas esas características del hombre, un demonio, posiblemente son ilusiones de su cerebro muerto de miedo. Lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras intentaba de buenas a primeras pelear, patear el pecho del hombre con la poca fuerza que le restaba, el hombre era duro como una pared de concreto, su agarre en la garganta de Lucy se volvió más fuerte y de un rápido movimiento la lanzó hacia un callejón.

Ella cayó con un golpe bofo, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía dolor en su cabeza, pero el miedo suprimía cualquier sensación. Forzó a su cuerpo a levantarse, a correr, era lo único que podía hacer. Huir.

Cuanto pudo logar ponerse sobre sus rodillas, el hombre golpeó su espalda con su pie, aplastándola contra el sucio y húmedo suelo de desolado callejón. Lloró desconsoladamente mientras el dolor se disparaba con furia por cada nervio posible.

En un movimiento rápido y áspero, el hombre la giró para ponerla boca arriba y sin importarle menos, él se colocó sobre ella. Lucy estaba bastante acabada para lograr algo.

Podía sentir la oscuridad consumiéndola de poco a poco mientras miraba el brillar aperlado de los dientes de su enemigo brillar a la luz de la luna como un indicio de que ese posiblemente sería su final.

Lloró desconsoladamente mientras sentía el nauseabundo aliento de aquella criatura acercarse cada centímetro más a su cuello. No solo iba a matarla, iba a violarla antes. Intentó resistirse, pero solo logró una mordida que arrancó un verdadero grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Abrió los ojos empañados por las lágrimas para ver a un segundo hombre acercándose como un rayo hacia el hombre encima de ella y con fuerza antinatural lanzó al hombre lejos de ella, el cuerpo del hombre colapsó sobre la pared más cercana y Lucy solo pudo agradecer por unos instantes que el nuevo desconocido lucía como un humano normal, a excepción de que también tenía ojos rojo sangre como el primero.

Con el pánico floreciendo de nuevo se arrastró sin importarle nada fuera de la escena. Un gruñido bestial resurgió del primer hombre que se reincorporaba del suelo, ahora con el sombrero fuera podía ver lo anormal que era, lo desfigurado que podía la criatura era. Definitivamente no un humano. Lanzó una mirada rápida al segundo hombre que no parecía inmutarse con la situación. ¿Era realmente humano? ¿Me ha salvado? ¿O solo está peleando por mi como si fuera una presa?

El chico sonrió con sorna cuando la criatura saltó sobre hacía él, Lucy estuvo a punto de gritarle que se quitara del medio cuando el chico, de un movimiento veloz y ágil tomó a la criatura del cuello, el sonido del hueso partiéndose resonó con fuerza sobre las paredes del callejón y como si nada, dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el suelo.

Lucy miró estupefacta el repentino cambio de las cosas. Si esto era una pesadilla, necesitaría ir al psicólogo después de despertar. Pero, para su desgracia, esto no era una pesadilla.

El chico miró en su dirección y fue testigo de cómo sus ojos rojos sangre se convertían en un dulce miel verdoso, su rostro serio se volvió preocupado y caminó hacia ella con total calma. Lucy tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía intenciones de acercarse más de la cuenta.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el chico puso sus manos con suma delicadeza sobre sus hombros en un acto reconfortarle. Estaba frente a ella, a solo cuestión de centímetros. Su mano tocó con suavidad su rostro, la tocaba como si cualquier presión pudiera romperla, y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera viendo lo más hermoso nunca antes visto, una sonrisa de llano se iluminó en su rostro cuando tocó su cabello. Mientras tanto, ella estaba fascinada por la belleza exquisita y exótica del hombre, antes no había podido darse cuenta de ello, pero ahora, que solo estaba a unos centímetros, podía deslumbrar su curioso cabello rosado, sus rasgos firmes que delineaban un rostro masculino y a la vez unos ojos que parecían ocultar las mejores de las intenciones. Parecía ser un hombre brusco, pero sus movimientos hacia ella eran tan delicados y gentiles que parecía increíble.

Una sensación de calma la llenó en un momento cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos, acunándola, protegiéndola de todo alrededor. El dolor había desaparecido mágicamente y solo sentía un cansancio físico y emocional que terminó por derrumbarla.

–Mi dulce Anna, al fin te encontré.

…

Lucy se lamió los labios y frunció el ceño al sentir el sabor pastoso que es característico de las primeras horas al despertarse. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, y por más que quería no podía recordar cómo es que llegó a casa. Era peor que cualquier resaca, de lo que si estaba completamente segura era que no había bebido, era noche de trabajo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no recordaba ni una pizca de la noche pasada? El último recuerdo es de ella saliendo de su trabajo rumbo a casa y _¡pum!_ Despierta en su casa. ¿Tan cansada estaba?

El maullido de un gato la hiso sobresaltarse de sus sabanas. Se enderezó rápidamente de la cama para luego arrepentirse, todo su cuerpo gritó en protesta por el movimiento brusco. Gimió de dolor encorvándose.

Miró con detenimiento las sábanas blancas. Ella no tenía sábanas blancas en su cama, sus sabanas son rosas. Miró con incredulidad a su alrededor solo para percatarse que todo a su alrededor no tenía _nada_ que ver con su casa.

 _Esta no es su casa._

El maullido volvió a sonar y a su vez, un gato de un simpático color se subió a la cama junto a ella y la miraba fijamente. Intentó ser más observadora y al instante se percató de que tampoco estaba usando su ropa. Era un hermoso pijama de seda de color lila que le quedaba un poco grande de las caderas, pero aun así era bonito. No pudo evitar notar lo múltiples moretones y rasgones.

¿Qué diablos pasó?

–¿En dónde estoy? –musitó para sí misma.

El pequeño gato maulló en respuesta mientras se acercaba hacia ella y se frotaba amistosamente. Ella no pudo enternecerse del pequeño animal, su casera no le permitía tener mascotas en su pequeño departamento así que se negó ese deseo intenso de tener un pequeño compañero. Le hiso mimos al pequeño minino mientras este ronroneaba encantado. Olvidó por un momento que estaba en la casa de un desconocido, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hiso que su estómago cayera en picada.

 _Joder._ Hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su boca cerrada al ver a semejante pedazo de hombre entrar con una radiante sonrisa y una bandeja llena de comida. El gato se escapó de sus brazos para correr a los brazos de aquel hombre, que al parecer, era el dueño de este lugar.

–Veo que conociste a Happy. –mencionó mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche y tomaba al gato en sus brazos. –Espero que no te haya despertado, tiene esa molesta costumbre. Te veías tan tranquila dormida, no tuve el corazón para despertarte más temprano.

Lucy no reaccionó hasta que tenía las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuello, observando la venda que hasta el momento ella había ignorado. Se atragantó con su saliva cuando sintió la calidez de sus manos tocar su piel fría.

–Parece que está bien. –habló con voz calmada y grave que hiso que Lucy se derritiera lentamente. –Por supuesto necesita mucho tiempo para que desaparezca. Necesitas comer mucho y descansar mucho, te veías muy desmejorada, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, te alimentaré y…

–¿Disculpa?

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente para mirarla fijamente en espera de lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Lucy tosió disimuladamente para recuperar su voz.

–¿Quieres agua? Puedo traerte un vaso de agua. –dijo el hombre rápidamente levantándose.

–¡Oye! –llamó Lucy, consternada.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el extraño hombre ya había vuelto con un vaso de agua y un par de medicamento.

–No te preocupes, con esto el dolor pasará rápido. –habló de nuevo el desconocido, esta vez con un tono dulce en su voz. –Debió ser una pesadilla, lo siento por no haber estado ahí rápido. Debí haberte acompañado a casa. Pero no encontraba manera para acercarme a ti.

Lucy no pudo negarse tomar del vaso de agua y las medicinas que le estaba ofreciendo, apenas conocía al hombre, pero le hablaba como si entre ellos hubiera una relación de años. No se podía negar, el hombre era guapo hasta la medula y a pesar de su tono poco común de pelo, ese color solo lo hacía verse mejor. Si bien su aspecto físico le hacía parecer alguien que no sonreía a menudo, pero la verdad es que su comportamiento es de una persona que siempre sonríe. Era un conjunto de características muy buenas.

–No sé quién eres, pero gracias. –susurró Lucy dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche. –Por dejarme dormir en tu casa.

El hombre rió entre dientes. –Oh, Anna, eres tan rara.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante aquello. –No me llamo Anna.

El hombre borró su sonrisa y miró el suelo con una mirada triste, sin saber porque, Lucy se sintió culpable por haber sido la causante de borrar la felicidad del chico.

Con una sonrisa triste él la miró. –Lo sé. Lo siento, Luigi.

–Es Lucy. –replicó con cierta molestia. –¿Y cómo se supone sabes mi casi nombre?

–Venía en tu identificación. –contestó rápidamente.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, no podía seguir la conversación. Miró su mochila sobre una de las sillas del cuarto, solo su mochila, no encontraba su ropa por ninguna parte.

–Espero que no te molestes –la voz del hombre volvió a sorprenderla. –Me deshice de tu ropa. Estaba sucia y rota. Necesitabas asearte para vendar tus heridas así que…

–Ok. Creo que debería irme. –dijo Lucy interrumpiéndolo.

No quería escuchar más. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar, no conocía de nada al hombre, ni siquiera su nombre. Ahora resulta que el cuidó de ella toda la noche. ¿Qué pasó esa noche y por qué no puede recordarlo?

¿Tuvo un accidente? Eso podría explicar muy bien las heridas.

Aunque su cuerpo se negó a cooperar, se las arregló para pararse sobre sus pies sin tambalear. Se aferró a los pantaloncillos de pijama que le quedaban grandes y con pasos cortos caminó hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera, An-Lucy! –exclamó el hombre sorprendido. –¡No puedes irte! ¡Estas herida!

Lucy no lo vio venir, el hombre rodeó su cintura con cuidado y la alzó en brazos solo para volver a colocarla en la cama. Lucy jadeó ante su fuerza y como si ella no pesara nada la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

Una vez recostada en la cama, ella alzó la mirada para ver la determinación en su mirada.

–No importa nada. Haré lo que sea para mantenerte en esa cama. –replicó con autoridad.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración y al poco tiempo el rostro serio del chico enrojeció un poco al percatarse de lo mal que había sonado aquello.

–Ahm… E-El desayuno. –dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema y señalando la bandeja. –De seguro te estas muriendo de hambre.

Con timidez, Lucy se hiso ovillo en la cama y observó cómo su acompañante tomaba la bandeja en sus manos y subía a la cama sin derramas nada, se sentó frente a ella y colocó la bandeja en su regazo.

Lucy alzó una ceja incrédula cuando el hombre comenzó a alimentarla.

–Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. –replicó Lucy mientras tomaba un bocado de pancakes.

–Seguro que sí, Luce. –bromeó disfrutando de la situación. –Pero quiero hacer esto. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí. Es como un sueño.

Lucy no pudo enternecerse con la sinceridad cargada en aquellas palabras. Su sonrisa dulce y llena de felicidad no podía ser fingida, este hombre tenía el don de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el exterior de una manera tan encantadora.

–Así que, ¿De dónde nos conocemos? –preguntó Lucy cortando el silencio.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros. –Somos… viejos amigos. Tal vez por eso no me recuerdas. Pero yo si te recuerdo, cada momento que pasamos juntos está marcado en mi memoria y me he negado a olvidarlo.

–Tal vez me confundes, me llamas Anna, yo no soy tu Anna. –habló Lucy con cierta decepción en su voz.

–Tan rara. –rió el hombre entre dientes. –En verdad… –sus ojos se volvieron un poco oscuros y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro. –Te he estado buscando por años, ¿Crees que no te reconocería?

Esto no tenía sentido. –Ni siquiera se tu nombre. No sé quién eres.

Eso no quitó el entusiasmo de aquel hombre. –Siempre podemos comenzar de nuevo. Puedo fingir que no te conozco y nos presentamos como la primera vez… será divertido. –sin esperar a que Lucy pudiera decir algo más, dejó la bandeja vacía lejos y se acercó más a Lucy. –Hola, rubia, me llamo Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **N/A: Se suponía que esto sería una historia Jerza, pero este capítulo fue una especie de explosión de inspiración inesperada (? y después de esto, comencé a imaginar miles de escenarios buenos, no solo de Nalu o de Jerza, también de Gale y Gruvia. Así que, no se se preocupen, no dejaré de publicar Jerza :3**

 **Todas las historias van de la misma linea de tiempo. Mientras Natsu cuida de Lucy, en otro lugar Jellal es prisionero de Erza 7u7**


End file.
